The Father to Darkness
by Autistic Writer
Summary: While passing by the Everfree Forest, Naruto find a filly Alicorn named Nyx. With no pony to take care of her, Naruto vows to be her father and try to teach her as much as he can.


**Hello friends and welcome to yet another MLP story. This challenge by The Chimeric Lord has brought an interest in a particular character called Nyx. I don't know that much about her other than thinking she is the essence of Nightmare Moon. So, I hope I don't screw up her character in any way. You can throw tomatoes at me if you feel I have messed up. Other than that, I thank you for paying attention to this story and I hope you will enjoy it. Also, Naruto is in this story, so I hope you enjoy that as well.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Naruto. I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I don't own the rights to Nix. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro._

Chapter 1: Naruto meets Nyx

Naruto had decided to make Ponyville his home. He was fine with being born and raised in Manehattan. Ever since he was a young colt, Naruto had a dream of being the best cook in Equestria. He never knew who his parents were, though his parental figure was a cook in the kitchen in the orphanage. Naruto felt that his services in cooking should be in a place where it was small and quiet. Not the fact that he disliked Manehattan, the cook pony just felt Ponyville would love his cooking more than anypony in Manehattan would.

Naruto set out to explore the world and eventually set his mind into going to Ponyville to settle down. He had heard that a few weeks ago, a draconequus had turned Ponyville upside down. Most Ponyville would either leave town or avoid it like the plague. However, Naruto felt the excitement in his hooves. He wanted to offer his cooking services to Ponyville.

So, the stallion packed his saddle bags and set out to Ponyville.

Unfortunately, he had to take the long way since the trains weren't working as well as they should. Since Discord's chaotic reality warping in Ponyville, the train station had to be fixed and extra secure just in case. Naruto felt that everypony was on guard since the trains were turned into cheese.

"Let's see" Naruto looked at his map seeing it was to Ponyville and Naruto tried to see where he was.

"There are a few ways into Ponyville." He continued as he uses his horn to mark off different ways. "Since I am not a Pegasus, I can't fly there. I have no boat or anything in order to take the waterway into Ponyville. I can't take the train, so that's out of the question."

Naruto was trying to find a way into Ponyville, but the only way through Ponyville was through the…..

"Everfree Forest." Naruto gulped as he saw the dark forest in which he had been frighten of ever since he was a young colt. The spiky blond haired unicorn looked at the forest. He didn't want to go in there. Who knows what type of creatures would lurk in there.

"No, there is no way I am going into the Everfree Forest" Naruto smiled confidently as he would rather swim to Ponyville, than face the creatures in the Everfree Forest.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR" A dragon roared overhead as Naruto watched the dragon flying high in the sky. He was lucky the dragon didn't notice the unicorn.

"Then again, this is a lovely day for a stroll in a forest." Naruto took off into the forest fearing for what may lie outside the woods.

* * *

"Oh goodness, why is my only way into Ponyville through this ferocious forest. Why did I have to pick today to ride to Ponyville?" Naruto was having second thoughts on his journey.

He saw all the trees falling apart, all the lakes containing such scary animals. He even got nervous when two groups of squirrels were having a war between a whole walnut.

He looked left and right hoping that nothing will pop out and make him into their afternoon lunch.

The unicorn hoped to make his way out of the forest and in order to find a place in Ponyville. First, he would just have to make it out alive.

The cook pony made his way towards a large tree. He turned to his left seeing a broken down castle. Naruto knew this was the former castle of the two Princess Sisters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The reason why the castle was abandoned was due to Nightmare Moon. Princess Celestia didn't want to live in the castle anymore due to the heartbreak and how torn she was by Luna's corruption. Naruto hoped that he would be as good as Minato and Kushina Namikaze, who served as chiefs for Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

Naruto not only hoped to serve a Princess one day, he hoped that all ponies from the outreaches of the world would come to try his cooking.

Sniff….sniff.

The unicorn was about to walk away, until he heard the cries of a young filly. Naruto thought that the filly just lost her way for a minute. However, this was the Everfree Forest. Naruto decided to find the source of these cries.

Naruto heard the source coming from behind the large trees where he was standing before earlier.

The cook unicorn poked his head to see a sight of a lone filly crying her eyes out. He looked around not seeing anything but trees, and grass around him. He walked towards the crying filly, who uncovered her eyes. Naruto saw the filly staring right at him.

She had a starless night sky coat, her purple mane all distort, and her eyes. Her eyes were a special feature. The filly's eyes were bluish green with slit pupils. What was unique about this filly was that she wasn't a unicorn, an earth pony, a Pegasus. She was an alicorn. Naruto thought he was dreaming when he looked at her. He had never seen an alicorn filly before. He pokes his head near her to get her to notice him.

"Hi there little one, what's your name?" Naruto asked her.

At first, the alicorn filly kept to herself. She looked at the smiling stallion that stood there looking at her as if she was a theme park attraction. "Nyx, my name is Nyx."

"My name is Naruto. You look lost my little pony. You shouldn't be in this dark and scary forest. Where are your parents?" Naruto looked around and shouted. "Is anypony here?"

"It won't do you any good." Nyx told the colt as Naruto turned his head back to her. "I don't have any parents. I have been living here alone."

This hit a soft cord in Naruto's heart. This filly was all alone. Much like how he was. There was no pony here to take care of her. She had looked like she was living in this forest without any explanation.

What was he to do?

He couldn't just leave her here to fend for herself. She needed him. But, what could he do to help this little filly? He wasn't going to let her live alone any longer. He stood up straight and looked at her once more.

"I know we have just met and I know you don't trust me at all, but here." He took out an apple for the small filly to consume.

She quickly grabbed the apple and tried to eat it whole. Naruto used his magic to take it away from her. "Don't just eat it like that. Here, let me help you."

Naruto used his magic to break apart a piece of the apple. He floats it near Nyx, who slowly ate the small piece of the apple. Piece by piece, Naruto started to float it to where Nyx was consuming it.

Once she was fulled up to the capacity of her stomach, Nyx smiled at the blonde mane that Naruto had. Naruto lowered himself to her.

"Why don't you come to live with me? I could use a little assistant." He giggled as he allowed her room on his back.

"I'm scared." Nyx hid behind the tree.

"I am not that scary, Nyx." Naruto assured that he was as cuddly as a bunny.

"I am not talking about you; I am talking about the manticore." Nyx pointed at the manticore. Naruto turned to see the creature as he looked very enraged and upset. Naruto gulped as he looked at Nyx. "We run now."

The small filly nods as she ran with the older pony.

* * *

Naruto and Nyx were trying to find a way out of the forest, but the threat of the large animal was making things rather difficult for the two. Naruto was using his hooves to try in race the large creature hoping to outrun it. However, Naruto's doubts were dashed when he saw how fast the creature was moving.

Naruto had no choice as he saw how slow Nyx was moving. She was a small filly. Naruto could buy that as an excuse. He used his magic to fly her on his back. Nyx was thankful that Naruto did that. She probably would have been eaten first if Naruto had been selfish to leave her behind. She stared at him for a moment before turning back to see the enrage Manitcore preparing to strike them with it's tail.

"Mister, look out." Nyx screamed.

Naruto leaped out of the way as he saw the tail of the manticore was about to strike them. Luckily, the tail was caught in the ground. The beast roared trying to get it out from where it was.

"Thank goodness, a chance to run some more." Naruto laughed before racing away from the beast.

Once Naruto and Nyx were far from the beast, they stood near a large tree to regain their stamina. "Looks like we are safe for now, Nyx, but it won't be long until that creature tracks us again."

Naruto looked at the small alicorn. She was covered with tears. Naruto sensed that she was frightened. This look was all too familiar to him.

When he was at the orphanage, most of the smaller colts or fillies would cry about not getting adopted. Naruto reassured them that there will be a day where they will be accepted by a family. Naruto wasn't a fortune teller, but those fillies and colts were able to smile once more. Naruto knew that Nyx was the same. He took her in his hooves and held her close. "Shoosh, it's okay. It will be alright. There, there, little Nyx. Don't you cry now. Everything will be just fine."

"How do you know?" Nyx sniffled.

"Because I know I will get us out of this forest." Naruto said with great determination. "When we are out of this forest, I will guide us both to safety."

Nyx smiled. Naruto was the first pony she had met in a long time. Many ponies came and gone through the forest. None of them would have been willing to help her. Yet, Naruto was the first that actually acknowledged she was there and wanted to help her. she was so overwhelmed with happiness and hope that she hugged him so suddenly.

Naruto felt the strong surge of emotions that Nyx was pouring out. It was as if she was his actual daughter. She might not have been his daughter, but Naruto held a strong urge to protect her and watch over her.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR" The roar sound came from the Manticore, who was sniffing their scent once he got his tail out of the ground. Nyx held Naruto in fear. Naruto saw that the manticore had them cornered. The two stepped back realizing that there was no way they could teleport out of this situation.

"You wouldn't happen to have any meat in that bag, would you?" Nyx asked the stallion.

"Nope," Naruto shook with fear. They were both doomed for the manitcore was getting closer and closer. Naruto couldn't teleport out of where they were since the manticore could attack at any moment.

"I guess this is good bye for now, Nyx." Naruto said.

Before Nyx could react, Naruto used his magic to borrow a small hole for Nyx as he put her inside. He stood in front of the path readying to fight the large creature. Even though this was the first time meeting, Naruto wasn't going to let this monster attack an innocent filly. It was something on the bottom of his soul told him to protect Nyx at all cost. The stallion focused his magic on the manticore. He figured he was going to do something stupid, but it was for the sake of protecting the small alicorn.

"If you want her, you are going through me first." Naruto said before he started to charge at the manticore, who was ready for Naruto's full frontal assault and prepared to strike him down. Naruto didn't realize Nyx didn't want to see him get hurt. Her eyes lit white as she glared at the Manticore.

"YOU DO NOT LAY A CLAW ON THIS STALLION" Nyx roared as her horn lit up to toss around the large creature that was probably going to eat her and Naruto. "YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE BIGGER. THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO PICK ON CREATURES SMALLER THAN YOURSELF. THEN, YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING."

Nyx used her magic to make the creature smash into the trees. The beast, who looked terrifying, was now sobbing like a kitty. Naruto looked frighten as he ran over to Nyx. "Stop it, Nyx. He has had enough."

Nyx halted her magic to put the creature down. Naruto saw how scared the manticore was. It ran away from them as fast as his claws could take him. Naruto turned to Nyx, seeing that her iris has returned and she faded into unconsciousness. Naruto lifted her up with his magic. He was lucky he was there, or else she would have fallen to the ground.

Once she was on him, Naruto looked around hoping to make his way out of the forest. He hoped some mare or stallion would be close by. He still felt scared when Nyx unleashed her full powers on the manticore. That would be something Naruto would have to keep an eye out for.

* * *

Nyx started to smell something in her dreams, it was warm and it smelt like waffles. Her nose rose up as it started to sniff the warm maple syrup coating the tasty combs of the waffles. Her eyes lit up seeing a plate of waffles on the table. As quick as a flash, Nyx zoomed to the chair and sat down. Nyx didn't realize Naruto had anticipated her arrival.

"I see that you are up." Naruto laughed as he looked at the young mare.

"Wha-what happened?" Nyx said before she stuffed a whole waffle in her mouth.

"Hey hey, what did we say about shoving the whole food in your mouth?" Naruto made Nyx spit out the waffle. He used a knife to cut up the waffles. She groaned as the stallion was making sure his cuts were precise, yet it was taking too long. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Don't you remember what happened?" Naruto asked her as if she didn't remember how she beat up a creature ten times the size of her.

"Nope, I don't really remember much after you tried to protect me." Nyx tilted her head.

"You don't remember using your magic to save us from the manticore?" Naruto felt something was off about this. Did she really not remember all that took place about a few hours ago?

"Can't say I have," Nyx told him. "Where are we?"

"We are in Ponyville, but to be specific, we're in a place called Sugar Cube Corners." Naruto smiled. "I managed to convince the owners to give you some breakfast before we moved along to the place we'll be staying at."

"We'll?" Nyx tilted her head.

"Yeah, I will be taking care of you from now on." Naruto said with no hesitation.

* * *

Naruto and Nyx walked over to the location of their house. Their house was near the entrance to the Everfree Forest. Naruto held the small alicorn before he used his magic to open the front door. It took Naruto a few seconds to notice that Nyx wasn't following him inside. He turned around as he wondered what the problem was.

"Nyx, are you alright?"

"Everything's fine. It's just that I have never had a home like this before." Nyx said as she slowly walked towards the house. Naruto sensed that Nyx was feeling uneasy about her new life.

"Nyx, I promised you that I would look after you and I am going to do exactly that." Naruto declared as he scooped her up in his hooves. "We might not be the perfect family, but I am going to care for you and love you as if you were my own foal."

Hearing those words made the dark coat filly very happy. She cling to his hoof as if it was a tree.

"I love you, Nyx." Naruto spoke soft as the wind.

"Zzzzzzzzz,"

"Huh?" Naruto raised a brow and lifted his hoof. He smirked and shook his head seeing Nyx had fallen asleep on his hoof. "Well Naruto, looks like life here in Ponyville is about to get interesting."

* * *

 **So, that was the first chapter of this fanfic, what did you think?**

 **I kind of liked it and I can't wait to write the possible relationship Naruto and Nyx will share in the story. So, tell me your thoughts about this story or anything about it that you may or may not like?**

 **So, until then, see you later.**


End file.
